The Collapse of a Deatheater
by grey satin cloak
Summary: Draco has been marked by the dark lord over the summer.He returns to Hogwarts and just doesn't care about anything or anyone. The dark lord continues to call on him to do his bidding. Can the Slytherins and Gryffindors become allies to save Draco. DM/HP


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in the Potterverse

Warning: HP/DM implied DM/PP

Story: The Collapse of a Deatheater

Chapter 1: Consequences

When Draco Malfoy was 13 his father had took him to meet the Dark Lord. At 13 the young Slytherin was ecstatic and used it to keep people in check. Now at 16 his father was no more, killed by the very Lord they praised and worshipped. The same man had marked him as his own then he killed Lucius in a display of brutality to keep the flock in check. Had the 13 year old Draco known that the Dark Lord was not who he pretended to be the boy may have been more fearful. As it was Draco had enjoyed his life of dark arts and secretive meetings.

It was Halloween night. So far the school year was going on without a problem. But the longer the dark lord didn't call on him the more uneasy Draco became. It had been 3 months since the Lord had last called on him. It was to prove loyalty by killing a group of muggles. Draco never killed before that night he destroyed three muggles all on his own. One was a woman and the other two were her children both very young. That was the night Draco Malfoy became the emotionless person he was now.

"Draco we're heading to the great hall are you coming?" Pansy asked softly from his bedroom door.

"No."

"Draco please don't push us away." Pansy said entering nervously. She made her way over to Draco and placed a nervous hand on Draco. "You're my best friend. I will help you however i can."

"Pansy I am fine. Please leave."

"Draco my father told me what he did to you. I know everything. My father told me to watch after you this year. Draco whatever you do you have my full support. I'm sorry" Pansy hugged Draco's stiff body not receiving a response and left to meet up with Daphne and Blaise.

Draco continued to work on his essay. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the feast. He just didn't want bothered with it. He had a meeting later with Severus. Since his fathers death Draco was forced to talk to Severus once a week for an hour about how Draco felt. That was part of the problem Draco felt numb.

"He's not coming?" Blaise asked quirking one eyebrow. "He spends far too much time alone. Crabbe and Goyle don't even follow him any longer they have been prancing around with Nott lately."

"I know. I'm really concerned. It's almost as if he is no longer Draco. He hasn't even started on Potter and those low life friends of his." Pansy sighed sitting on the chair, they were now waiting for Daphne's sister.

"Well he did Jinx the Weasley boy that one day."

"Weasley started it" Blaise responded taking a place beside Pansy.

"Pansy I don't know why you bother, it's not like your dating him." Daphne responded sighing. She didn't know what was taking so long, but her sister was truly not elegant with punctuality.

"He's been my friend forever. You don't abandon people because they act weird."

"We aren't bloody Gryffindor's Pans" Blaise said rather loudly causing a few glances at the group. "He's my best mate, don't get me wrong. People change though."

"Draco Malfoy does not change. He is still the sweet 6 year old that gave me a silver jewelry box with enchanted flowers to make me smile when my cat had died. He's still there somewhere." Pansy stuck her nose up and the other two Slytherin's knew that it was the end of the discussion.

While the three hung around waiting for Daphne's sister to grace them with her presence Theodore Nott followed by Crabbe and Goyle entered and the three made quite a ruckus in doing so. They found Pansy and Blaise relatively quickly and stood before them rather expectantly, for what, the two sitting Slytherin's could not figure out.

"Yes?" Blaise said shortly after several awkward moments. Since Draco vanished Nott was taking the prince of Slytherin status a little too easily.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"I think he went to dinner already Theo, did you try there?" Pansy said quickly before Daphne or Blaise could tell them he was hiding away in his bedroom. "We're going to join him as soon as Astoria joins us."

"She was heading there with some Ravenclaw's." Theo replied and looked at Pansy in a threatening way. "Don't lie to me Pansy, there's a new prince of Slytherin."

With those words Pansy burst into laughter along with Blaise. Having Nott threaten them was almost like having the Weasley's threaten them. They would never take him serious. Not now not ever. The only prince of Slytherin was and would always be a Malfoy.

"Theo did Draco lose to you in a dueling match? Otherwise Draco is still the prince." Daphne said haughtily.

"Is that what he wants. Fine that's what he gets. The next time I see him." Theo walked off with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

"It's time to go ourselves." Pansy said before she got a billion questions from Daphne or Blaise. "I don't like Theo."

"Me neither." Blaise agreed and the three Slytherins headed towards the great hall for the feast.

Pansy was not in the mood to eat now that Daphne had got Draco into a duel. A duel Draco wouldn't agree to do. He was too good for that, and that's why he was the prince of Slytherin and not Theo. Theo was willing to fight his housemates physically. Draco was more cunning and used words.

Dinner was the usual Halloween affair. It looked delicious. Pansy sipped on her pumpkin juice and chatted quietly with Blaise, so no one else would hear. She also was keeping an eye on the golden trio. She was thinking of putting a stop to Theo's reign and she needed someone brave enough to do it. She would have to sneak a conversation with one of them at some point. Arithmacy would be a great time to speak with Hermione but the mudblood was an absolute pain.

"I'm just saying Pans. I support Draco and I'm sure Daphne and Astoria do to some point. No one will follow someone that doesn't even give them the time of day." Blaise said and sighed. "Besides Draco doesn't seem interested. The newest rumor is he is giving up the quidditch team."

"They are all lies." Pansy said airily and shook her hear. "Theo is making it all up."

Pansy noticed the trio leaving the hall and she decided she was going to follow them. She dismissed herself quickly saying she was going to go check on Draco. Which worked quite well because she planned on checking on him. She walked behind them and listened to there conversation. To her surprise they were talking about Draco.

"I don't care what's wrong with ferret face. Point is he hasn't been around and my life has been better." Weasley said. Pansy glared and considered cursing him for the reference of ferret face.

"It has been nice without him." The mudblood agreed.

"I know its been nice, but I'm worried. Something doesn't seem right. Draco lives to destroy my Hogwarts years. He hasn't said anything about me in a month." Potter defended why they were heading to the Slytherin area of the castle. Silly Brave Lions in a serpents lair how hilarious.

"Are you saying thats bad?"

"No I'm saying you don't know everything Ron."

"Well tell us then" The mudblood finished before her male counterpart Weasel could.

"Draco's father was killed this summer by Voldemort. " Harry said. Pansy glared and raised her wand.

"Where do you get your information Potter?" Pansy said surprising the three Gryffindor's. They turned around to see Pansy armed and ready for a duel.

"I heard it around school." Harry lied not trusting the Slytherin girl.

"From who Harry Potter, or should i kill you here and save my..." Pansy was interrupted by a injured bleeding Draco rounding the corner and collapsing. "Draco!" She shrieked dropping her wand and ran to aid her best friend.

Harry followed Pansy dropping beside her. Hermione and Ron were shortly behind them after Hermione had picked up Pansy's wand. Hermione automatically started attempt of healing Draco's wounds. When she lifted the sleeve of his left arm it was burning and the Dark Mark was vibrantly black. Hermione pulled the sleeve down instantly and got up. Ron followed suite. Only Harry stayed with Draco and Pansy.

"He's a deatheater." Hermione said in shock. She stared at Harry who was still helping Draco. "The attack was physical not magical in nature. Parkinson, here is your wand I must be going." Hermione said and left in a hurry grabbing Ron who was voicing his irritation towards the Slytherin.

"Why aren't you fleeing like them?" Pansy asked finishing the healing of Draco's wounds.

"Because I can't." Harry said softly. "I'll help you levitate him to his bedroom. Then I will find Snape. Stay with him." Harry spoke biting his tongue. He had to remember what an awful summer Draco had. He had seen everything Draco was forced to do from his link with Voldemort.

"Thank You." Pansy said simply surprised by Harry's kindness towards his enemy. She pushed her blonde hair back and frowned. As Potter assisted in getting Draco safely back into his bedroom. Draco was out cold. There was no way Pansy would let Pomfry see him. No Slytherins stuck with people who had faith in them.

"Potter before you fetch Professor Snape. I think we need to have a chat sometime in the future. I will call upon you and please follow my instructions. I am certain you are aware of Theodore Nott's take over as Slytherin Prince."

"I am."

"Theo can not dethrone Draco. Draco is sometimes immature and plays dirty but Theo he is awful."

"I see. I have to be getting Snape. Don't let anyone in here you can't trust. Someone did this too him."

"I am not a silly HufflePuff" Pansy said offended by what Harry had stated. "Hurry now before people come back from dinner Potter." Pansy sneered the last one. She did not want him confused that they were friends or anything.

Harry went back to the great hall but he did not see Snape there. Harry damned himself realizing he should of checked the Potions office first. Harry quickly ran down to the potions room slamming the door open. Severus was slumped over his desk and when he looked up a sneer quickly went into place.

"What is it now Potter?" Snape said standing up and walking over to Harry to tower over him. "It better be good or you will be washing cauldrons for a month."

"Sir. It's Draco. Someone attacked him."

"Was it you Potter?" Snape said lowering himself and staring at the boy disdainfully with his black eyes. "No I suppose not. Where is he?"

"In his bedroom with Pansy."

"I see. Well then Mr. Potter return to the Gryffindor tower immediately."

Harry was left in the potions room while Snape shuffled down the hall in a wave of black robes and cloak. The man was certainly terrorizing. He was hoping Draco would be ok. It wasn't that he accepted Draco. He felt for Draco. He knew the things the slightly older boy had gone through. Now all he could do was wait up in the common room with his two best friends, that just didn't understand, and Harry couldn't tell them.

Snape entered the common room passing several of his students on the way. While he favored them, he certainly didn't baby them. They knew better than to interrupt him from his work. Unlike Potter, like father like son. Severus entered Draco's room and nodded to the very upset looking Pansy then put a shield up so no one outside could hear what they spoke of.

"Ms. Parkinson, Potter came to the lab and said Draco was in a bit of trouble."

"Yes... someone attacked him. Not with magic either professor."

"I see. What else."

"The Gryffindorks know he is a death eater. The mudblood saw his mark."

"Well we can assume the whole school knows now." Severus pulled a vile out from his cloak and gave it to the young Slytherin. "That will make him sleep. Parkinson have Blaise spend the night in here for the next few days. Don't trust Daphne or Astoria."

Without an explanation Snape left Pansy there with Draco. She sat mouth opened as if words were trying to escape but nothing came out. Pansy sat down on the comfy chair beside Draco's bed while she formulated a plot in her head to keep Draco the prince of Slytherin.

Please Review thanks! ^-^


End file.
